Family pt1: The Letters
by Shorens
Summary: A week ago, Severus got a letter. It explained why Potter Jr. had his last growth spurt, and the reason why he at fifteen, did not need a wand. He was amazed at how Potter's behavior reminded him of Lily, but how much he looked like James. SS/LE/JP


**Title: **Family pt1: The Letters  
><strong>Author: <strong>Shorens  
><strong>Date: <strong>Novembre 30, 2011  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Except for the plot. It all belongs to JK Rowling :)  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong> A week ago, Severus got a letter. The letter explained why Potter Jr. had his last growth spurt, and the reason why he at fifteen, did not need a wand. He was amazed at how Potter's behavior reminded him of Lily, but how much he looked like James._

_Where __the __hell __is __he?_ Severus swept down the the stairs and stopped. In half an hour had he been looking for Gryffindors golden boy but had not seen him, he had even asked some first-year students that he always heard gossiping about Harry Potter on his lesson, but they had not known ether. He sighed heavily, not that anyone could hear or see, but mentally. _Fucking __kid_. He scratched his nose and thought it was fortunate that Potter had inherited James's nose. He scanned the hallway and saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan futher down.  
>"Thomas, Finnigan!" Both jumped and spun around. Severus laughed inwardly, he still had the power to get sixth graders to jump. "Where is Potter?"<br>Both looked at each other and then they pointed to two large oak doors down the hall.  
>"The library, Professor," replied the Irishman, but Severus had already begun to move and was soon inside the quiet environment.<p>

The library was an oasis in itself at Hogwarts, the classrooms had usually a low buzz over it, the hallways was filled with noise and the great hall, you do not even mention, but the library, the library was like an oasis. When you walked in through the double doors silence ruled the room. Severus heard a single page browsed in a book, sometimes he heard a few low conversation, but not loud enough to disturb the others and the older students had mostly soundproofed their table so not their conversations could be heard. It was in this silence, Severus opened his mouth and with a loud voice, but not screaming, attracted everyone's attention to himself.  
>"Potter?" Everybody jumped and looked with big eyes at him, Pince was about to give him an angry reprimand but stopped herself in sight of his face.<br>Potter looked up from a table fairly centrally in the library, he was surrounded by the other thirds of the trio.  
>"What have you done now?" Granger's voice was dejected and Potter looked confused at her.<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Why should he look for you otherwise?" Severus stopped at their table.<br>"Potter, Would you mind follow me?" Potter stood up slowly and marked the side he was on but did not release Granger with his eyes, it seemed as if they had their own conversation in silence.  
>"Serious Harry, what have you done?" Granger suddenly exclaimed and put her own book down.<br>"Nothing, Mia!" Potter sounded half-annoyed and half frustrated.  
>"But what else would it be?"<br>"Maybe it has something to do with the letter ...?"  
>"Oh ..." Granger looked down. "Did not think about it ... Sorry"<br>"It's okey…" Potter smiled, put down the book in his bag and patted her arm. "See you later, yeah?"  
>Potter looked up at Severus and nodded, Severus nodded back, but just when they would start to go Weasley got a hold of Potter hand. Severus gave a frustrated sigh and tried to give Weasley a penetrating gaze, but the boy just looked at Potter. They did a silent conversation again, and Severus was even more annoyed when he didn't understand. Weasley's face had a strange expression and Potter looked at him as if Weasley did not listen. Suddenly Granger grabed Weasley hand and he let go of Potter slowly. Potter creased him lightly on the shoulder while he took a few steps to Severus. Severus was relieved when they left the pressed mood and began their walk toward his quarter.<p>

Severus was pleased with his quarters. He had two rooms, a kitchen, a living room and a large bathroom. They were not too dark either, he was deeply farcinerad of oak, and all his furniture was in the dark shade, the walls were scarlet, but the window that looked out over the Hogwarts lake and the forbidden forest let in light so that it still looked homey, and in the winter when the frost penetrated through the walls, he had a big fire that burned vividly. Severus loved his neighborhood, even the private photos that were all over the place. He offered Potter a seat by the fire before he disappeared through the door to the kitchen to make tea.

"How would you like to have tea?" Severus put down the tray with two cups of tea on the table between the armchairs.  
>"Uh ... black!" Potter sat up straighter and placed the photo he looked at on the table, "So, this letter?"<br>He took a sip and looked at Severus over the edge of the cup. Severus nodded and was amazed at how Potter's behavior reminded him of Lily, but how much he looked like James.  
>"Yes, it was ..." Severus paused, not knowing what word he would use.<br>"A shock?" Potter smiled and stirred his tea, "I know, I did not want to corner you, you know, thought that you should get a choice."  
>"You did not think I would accept?"<br>Severus felt guilty for the look of abject on Potters face, he had not been sure if he would accept Potter or not.  
>"I did not <em>know<em> ..."  
>Severus sighed now high and sank back in his chair. Potter sat quietly, staring into the fire and warmed his hands around the cup that touched his lips. Severus took his time to study the boy.<p>

Potter had grown, he was only half a head shorter than Weasley nowadays. After he killed the Dark Lord for good in his fifth year he lived along with Lupin and ate like a normal boy of his age. His face had morphed into an even more James Potter look-a-like and, after he defeated Voldemort, he had an aura of power around him. Severus had studied James enough times to know that Potter va a copy of him, but with Lily's eyes, but now that he studied him up close, he saw little unique characteristics that was Potters alone. Potter had Severus long thin fingers and wobbly figure, but with the famous Potter muscles.

A week ago, Severus got a letter. The letter did not look harmful, or particularly special, Severus should have known that they were the worst type of letter. Gringotts had told him, in the letter, that there was another letter that had been submitted to the bank for him, but they was only supposed to give it to him if he and the other person, described in the letter, was alive after Voldemort's death. The innocent letter said that, that was the case, and if he had a choies if he wanted to get the second letter the next day he. It came the day after. The other was disturbing because it had Lily's handwriting on it and Potters seal. In the letter Severus found out that they had not moved on without him all those years ago, had not stopped loving him. The letter explained why Potter Jr. had his last growth spurt, and the reason why he at fifteen, did not need a wand.

When a wizard or witch turns fifteen they enter their magic heritage. You have two years to get used to and stabilize your magic before you are classed as an adult. When Harry Potter came into his inheritance Weasley house shook so much that they thought it was an earthquake, even if the house was protected against such attacks and even if it couldn't happen at the area. Many believed the boy was as strong as Merlin, others believed stronger while some, such as Potter himself, claimed it was an exaggeration.

The letter Severus got explains why the boy was as magical strong as he was. Harry James Potter was Severus Tobias Snape's son. Potter was his son. Potter was Lily, James and his son. Severus potion had worked, he was a father and the child has three parents, Potter has three parents. Severus stared at the letter for a long time, making McGonnagal studied him anxiously, just as the other teachers and Dumbledore did. No one noticed Potter and his two friends sneaked out of the great hall, a similar letter in his fist and a confused expression on his face.

Now a week later time put Potter in his quarters, quietly sipping a cup of tea as they talked for the first time after they got the letter. They talked about the past and how the future would be. Severus knew that Potter probably did not need a father, and if he needed it, he had probably already found a father figure in Lupin, but Severus wanted a son, _needed_a son. So after a week of linger he had taken the initiative to be selfish and clamed the boy as his son, without asking how the Potter wanted it. Potter now sat in his chair and looked at the photo of James, Lily and Severus, when they were together all three. Potter had a small smile and Severus felt a little bit of happiness warmed him from the inside.

"Well, that explains a lot." Potter sat down the photo on the table again, but studied it where it stood.  
>"Like what, Potter?" Potter looked up at him with a smirk on his face, just like him, and with a raised eyebrow, just-like-<em>him<em>!  
>"I am your son, can't you at least call me Harry?" Severus looked into the burning fire and nodded slightly. "Thanks!"<br>Potter, Harry, took a sipp tea and Severus knew that he was studying him.

Severus had studied Harry this week and got a new picture of his son. The golden trio barely talked, and when they spoke it was just small talk. At first Severus thought that they were about to drift apart but at the end of the week he felt as if they just knew how the other was thinking. Sometimes they touched each other - a hug, a pat on the arm, a kiss on the cheek. Severus felt it was as if someone had cut a person in three parts. The second thing he noticed was Harry's constant search of something unusual, his eyes searched through the Great Hall, he used to mumble something before he ate, to see if his food had been tampered with and he would sometimes tense his body, ready for a fight . But Harry also looked more relaxed than before, he laughed often, studied more and spent much more time outside, either under a tree or on the Quidditch pitch. His son was apparently a prodigy, the new DADA teacher was disappointed that Harry had taken his NEWTs earlier but Severus had heard from the other teachers that Harry now studied Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead. McGonnagal had in amazement told him about how Harry had suddenly become better in all other classes, without a wand and everything. That made Severus a little disappointed, becouse the boy, his boy, did not take Potions anymore.

"So, what do you do when you grow up?"  
>Harry looked up at him, put his head on one side.<br>"Healer." Harry told and took a sip of tea.  
>"That's why you have been with Poppy so much?" Harry nodded.<br>Severus had not the heart to tell him he needed Potions to get into the healer program but Harry did not seem particularly worried.  
>"Then this with you and dad hate for each other, what happened to thet?" Severus smiled a joyless smile and watched as the flames licked each other.<br>"I have always loved Lily, we knew eachother from our younger days, James on the other hand... He saved me from Lupin and started to keep track on me everyday for a month after that just to see if everything was okey, and probebly see so I did not tell anyone about Lupins problem and a month of conversation become two and so on, I guess something just happened after that ..."  
>Harry nodded and leaned back.<br>"You want me?" Severus son looked at him with big green eyes and the only thing he could do was nod. Harry smiled and looked into the fire.  
>"I would prefer you as my dad too ..."<br>Severus could feel the warm feeling of happiness spread through the body, he was a father and Harry was his son. Severus was proud, proud of his son, proud of his Harry...

* * *

><p>HI!<br>So this is my AU. My thught is that is gonna be a triology. So there are something that will popup in the later oneshots...  
>Tell me what you think:D<br>Hugs!


End file.
